


One Night In A Dark Alley

by IantojJackh



Series: Long Days and Nights of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Tosh see something they are not supposed to, but do they really see what they thought they did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night In A Dark Alley

  
**Title** : One Night in a Dark Alley 

  
**Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Rating** : PG

  
**Summary** : Jack flirts. He doesn't snog and grope the nearest freak

  
**Characters** : Tosh, Gwen, Jack and Ianto  
 **Spoilers** : None. This is an AU world

  
**Warnings** : What can go wrong in a dark alley?

  
**Beta** : [](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/profile)[**badly_knitted**](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/). Thank you for taking the time to help me. Much appreciated. 

  
**Notes** :  Next in the series of the Long Days and Nights of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. The series is not posted in chronological order [click here](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/15649.html) for the master list and timeline of the series. Also, this is a fill for [](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/profile)[**longliveianto**](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/) bingo. The prompt it fills is listed at the end.

  
  


  
**One Night in a Dark Alley**

Gwen and Tosh stood in the shadows, their mouths wide open with mutual shock. They could not believe what they were watching, but at the same time they could not tear their eyes away.

Jack was in an alley next to the pub they just exited, getting hot and heavy with some gothic vampire wanna-be. Tosh covered her eyes when she saw the fangs lightly press into Jack's neck and slide to the base of  his throat were the mysterious person lapped the exposed flesh with his tongue like a kitten to milk.

"How could he do this to Ianto?" Gwen gasped, anger coursing through her body.

The creature _attacking_ Jack was the total opposite of what Ianto was.  He was dressed in leather pants easily two sizes too small, a spiked dog collar around his neck, face painted with something for maximum paleness, black lips and nails, dark hair spiked with too much gel, platform boots with spiked studs on the sides and last but not least a sleeveless leather shirt with leather studded arm bands. It was something straight out of a bondage fantasy.  

Tosh was never more livid with Jack than at this moment. Her face  flushed with anger and she clenched her fists. This was going to break Ianto's heart. She could just picture how devastated her friend would be. Tosh knew it would be best if a friend broke the news to Ianto instead of word getting back to him by way of gossip.   

"I can't believe he's enjoying this." Gwen watched as Jack fiddled with the dog collar, grinning like a fool. The man was obviously thinking with the wrong head. "Jack flirts. He doesn't snog and grope the nearest freak."

"I'm going to put a stop to this." Tosh said in a moment of boldness. There was a fire in her veins that made her want to punch Jack in the face.

Gwen held Tosh back. "I don't think this is the place for a confrontation." She wanted to smack Jack around a bit as well. Gwen had to grit her teeth when she saw Jack grope the vamp's crotch and start to go for the man's zipper.

They watched Jack pout as his hand was batted away and he was apparently scolded for his actions. 

The pout did not last long as the strange man whispered something into Jack's ear that he seemed to enjoy. Then he squeezed their boss' back side and took off.

They witnessed Jack get in a quick slap of the man's arse before he followed the mysterious new man in his life.

Once the men were out of sight, Tosh pulled out her mobile and dialed Ianto's number, which went right to voicemail. "Ianto, it's Tosh. Can you give me a call as soon as you get this message?" 

"Did Ianto say what he was doing tonight?" Gwen fidgeted as the anger made her jumpy. "I can't believe Jack is going to throw away everything he has with Ianto."

"And they were going to start looking for a flat together this weekend." Tosh said sadly. She tried Ianto again and the call went straight to voice mail. "Call me please. It's important." She left another message. 

Gwen had the idea to try Jack, but his phone went to voice mail too. "Jack's not answering either."

"Let's go back to the hub so I can track both their last known locations." Tosh suggested. "Hopefully they will turn the phones back on by the time we get there." Tosh still was torn. How was she going to break her friend's heart? Maybe it was a one time thing and they could knock some sense into Jack and Ianto would not have to know. The grey areas always proved difficult to handle.

"Maybe we don't have to tell Ianto." Gwen voiced what Tosh had been thinking. "Maybe knock some sense into Jack's thick skull."

"But this is Ianto. We can't let him get hurt." Tosh said softly.

 

Everyone wanted to protect Ianto because he was the youngest on the team, but everyone always seemed to forget that after Jack he was the one who had seen and gone through the most horrifics times.  He was far from the fragile creature they wanted to protect.

After twenty minutes of debating what to do; tell Ianto or confront Jack, the girls decided that they would confront Jack and make him spill the truth to Ianto. It was then up to Ianto to deal with Jack as he saw fit.

But when Gwen and Tosh returned to the hub they were met with a scene they did not expect, yet it almost seemed like poetic justice.

Jack had each hand handcuffed to the ratty couch under the Torchwood sign in such a manner that he was splayed with arms stretched out. Around his neck was the spiked dog collar the vampire man had on earlier. Strewn about the floor were the various leather pieces of clothing that Jack's indiscretion had been wearing. 

"Serves you right." Gwen said with a satisfied smirk as she watched Jack struggle against his bonds. For now she would revel in the bout that karma had won. 

"You are something else, Jack Harkness." Tosh admonished, her eyes showing her deep disappointment in them. 

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, feeling very confused. He looked around for any clue as to where the feisty man who did this to him was. The immortal's wrists were red where he had struggled against the cuffs and his pants uncomfortably wet. If there was any dignity left to be lost it was gone when Tosh snickered, looking at the stain on the front of his pants.

"How could you do this to Ianto?" Both women yelled as they each punched a shoulder.

"Ow," Jack winced as he was helpless to defend himself. "Do what? What about what he did to me? He riles me up and just leaves to take a shower. How's that fair?" 

"Sorry, I didn't expect anyone to come back." Ianto suddenly appeared out of nowhere, holding two glasses of scotch and fresh from a shower. He placed the glasses on the table in front on the couch. "Sorry it took so long. The gel took forever to get out." The grinning Welshman kissed the top of Jack's head and unlocked the handcuffs binding him to the couch.  

Ianto placed a kiss on the reddened flesh of his lover's wrists. "Make it up to you when they are gone," he whispered with a telling smirk. Their night was far from over.

"Everything okay?" Tosh asked as she turned her attention to younger immortal who looked remarkably calm and not at all angry as she expected him to be.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ianto flashed a big smile, showing off the fangs he still wore. 

  
**The End!!!!**

  
**End A/N:** The prompt this filled was Mistaken Identity. There will eventually be a piece to explain why Ianto was dressed in all the leather.

  
  



End file.
